Jain Zar
thumb|300px|Jain ZarJain Zar -''' zwana również '''Sztormem Ciszy '''i '''Cichą Burzą, jest Lordem Feniksem, pierwszą uczennicą Asurmena oraz założycielką Aspektu Wyjących Banshee. Jest najaktywniejszym ze wszystkich Lordów, najczęściej goszczącym na pokładach Światostatków i polach bitew. Przed transformacją była Wychą o imieniu Faraethil. Historia Geneza Gdy nadszedł Upadek, Faraethil była jedynie młodą dziewczynką, mieszkającą na Eidafaeronie, planecie na samej granicy Imperium Eldarów. Wiele informacji z tego okresu pozostaje niejasnych - Faraethil dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wielokrotnie kłamała na temat swojej przeszłości. Wydaje się jednak że po narodzinach Tej Która Pragnie opiekował się nią jej starszy brat, którego niestety szybko spotkał smutny los. Upadek dotknął Eidafaeron w podobny sposób jak wiele innych planet Eldarów - połowicznie. Dziesiątki milionów mieszkańców planety zostało pożartych przez Tą Która Pragnie. Było to wydarzenie tak nagłe, że w dziesiątkach opróżnionych domów wciąż można było znaleźć gorące jedzenie na rodzinnych stołach. Początkowo Eldarzy nie wiedzieli co się właściwie wydarzyło. Niezrozumienie przerodziło się w panikę a panika w anarchię. Wielu Eldarów, w tym sama Faraethil, zaczęli polegać na swoich instynktach. Budziła się w nich odmiana Głodu, która kazała im zatracić się w doznaniach bitwy i wiecznie pragnąć krwi wroga. U Faraethil symptomy te były tak złe, że dziewczyna wielokrotnie traciła nad sobą kontrolę, nie pamiętając co robiła w czasie gdy pogrążała się w swoim pragnieniu walki. Wobec utraty wyższych autorytetów władzy, Eidafaeron stał się poligonem różnorakich gangów, które przejęły kontrolę nad planetą. Faraethil znalazła "zatrudnienie" u jednego z władców większych gangów. Została jedną z jego Wych, walcząc i mordując na opustoszałej Arenie ku uciesze kilku widzów. Walki Faraethil były długie i częste, ale pozbawione piękna jakim kiedyś według niej wyróżniał się ten sport. Co gorsza z roku na rok jej uzależnienie od mordu stawało się coraz gorsze a jej zaniki pamięci coraz częstsze. Dziewczyna jednak nie miała się gdzie udać. Życie na Eidafaeronie stawało się z czasem tylko gorsze. Oko Grozy zaczęło się powiększać, a granice między światami zaczęły zanikać. Demony zaczęły pojawiać się na planecie, wyskakując ze spaczonych upiorytów i dręcząc tych którzy przetrwali Upadek. Nawet Kulty Przyjemności zaczęły uciekać ku Pajęczemu Traktowi. Faraethil uznała w końcu że nadszedł czas by uciec z planety skazanej na zagładę. Uciekła z Areny w poszukiwaniu możliwości opuszczenia Eidafaeronu. W czasie ucieczki wpadła na Eldara i przeszkodziła mu w jego próbie samobójczej. Tym mężczyzną był Iliathin, przyszły założyciel Lordów Feniksów. Iliathin, początkowo poirytowany obecnością Faraethil, połączył z nią siły gdy obydwoje zostali zaatakowani przez gangsterów, wysłanych by odzyskać Wychę. W czasie walki głód Faraethil ponownie się włączył - do poziomu w którym nie pamiętała kiedy i jak zmasakrowała cały oddział Eldarów. Z czasem Illiathin, który już wcześniej widział wizje wysyłane przez Bogów, zaczął uznawać spotkanie z Faraethil za przeznaczenie. Mężczyzna nadał sobie imię Asurmen i obwołał dziewczynę Jain Zar. Po odnalezieniu sposobu na opuszczenie planety, dwójka towarzyszy udała się na odległy księżyc o nazwie Asur. Lordowie Feniksowie thumb|Jain Zar szukająca walkiPrzez następne lata Jain Zar trenowała pod okiem Asurmena, rozwijając jeden z wielu aspektów walki Boga Wojny, Khaela Mensha Khaine'a. Kobieta starała się też zapanować nad swoim gniewem i chociaż jej samoopanowanie przeszło na znacznie wyższy poziom, to Jain Zar nigdy do końca nie pozbyła się tej części swojej natury, która chciała pogrążyć się w ferworze walki. Do Asurmena wkrótce zaczęli przyłączać się też inni uczniowie:Arhra, Baharroth, Fuegan, Maugan Ra, Irillyth oraz dwóch nieznanych z imienia Lordów Feniksów. Wszyscy wspólnie rozwijali aspekty Boga Wojny w Kaplicy Asur. Jain Zar spędzała też czas doskonaląc swoją szybkość oraz grację w Pajęczym Trakcie. Wielu wierzy że uczyła się ona pod okiem Arlekinów. Wielu więcej, że to Arlekini uczyli się od niej. Gdy w końcu Jain Zar udało się udoskonalić swoją ścieżkę, udała się ona do wciąż pogrążonych w chaosie Światostatków, ucząc Eldarów filozofii swojej sztuki walki. Tak powstał Aspekt Wyjących Banshee. Jain Zar od samego początku aktywnie uczestniczyła w obronie Światostatków przed najróżniejszymi zagrożeniami. Przynajmniej przy jednej okazji pomógł jej młody i nieznany wtedy jeszcze buntownik ze Światostatku Ulthwe, Eldrad Ulthran. Gdzieś w tym okresie ciało Faraethil najprawdopodobniej zginęło. Jak w przypadku całej reszty Lordów Feniksów, jej dusza zamknięta została w jej zbroi, którą przejął odpowiedni Egzarcha. Po przejściu ceremonii założenia zbroi, jego dusza i osobowość zostały nadpisane przez ducha Jain Zar, pozwalając Cichej Burzy kontynuować swoją świętą misję. Konflikt z Arhrą Jeśli wierzyć eldarskiej wersji legendy o Arhrze, Lord Feniks Bojowych Skorpionów został spaczony przez siły Chaosu i poprowadził armię demonów na Kaplicę Asura. Jain Zar, podobnie jak reszta jej pobratymców, nie byli w stanie powstrzymać Upadłego Feniksa i uciekli w głąb Pajęczego Traktu. Misja w Zimowej Wieży Wiedziona przepowiednią dotyczącą niebezpieczeństwa jakie czeka Światostatek Ulthwe Jain Zar zmuszona była sięgnąć po pomoc jedynej osoby, jaka była w stanie szybko przetransporotwać ją na ten uwięziony w Oku Terroru okręt - Archontkę Kabały Karmazynowego Pazura, Lady Maensith. W tym celu musiała udać się do Commorragh, miasta którego nienawidziła gdyż za bardzo przypominało jej własną przeszłość. Jak i dlatego że było zamieszkiwane przez Drukhari, za którymi Sztorm Ciszy niespecjalnie przepadał. Gdy Jain Zar dotarła do Zimowej Wieży, czekały ją tylko ruiny i torturowani Kabalici. Lady Maensith rozgniewała swoimi czynami samego Najwyższego Władcę Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubaela Vecta. Sama została zabrana do Pałacu, a jej Kabalici zostali ukarani z nieludzką surowością. Kabalici Karmazynowego Pazura zostali do pewnego stopnia unieśmiertelnieni. Ich ciała zostały splątane ze ścianami zniszczonej Wieży, a ich nerwy zostały poddane wiecznemu bólowi. Ci Drukharii zostali pozbawieni możliwości ruchu, uwięzieni w jednym miejscu, by tracić zmysły przez nieprzerwane dostawy bólu. Nie dane im było jednak umrzeć. Ich ciała gniły, ich skóra schodziła, wielu szybko zamieniło się w zwykłe szkielety. Jednak nawet w tej podstawowej, pozbawionej nerwów i organów formie, czuli ból. Ich dusze miały już nigdy nie opuścić ciał. Kabalici opowiedzieli Jain Zar o wszystkim co zaszło, błagając Lorda Feniksa żeby ich zabiła i zakończyła ich cierpienia. Kobieta jednak postanowiła tego nie robić. Spotkanie z Vectem thumb|276pxW trakcie drogi do samego Mrocznego Miasta Jain Zar została "przejęta" przez Archonta Naidazaara. Cicha Burza twierdziła uparcie że umówiona jest na spotkanie z Asdrubaelem Vectem, niemniej Archont jej nieuwierzył. By zyskać sympatie Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta, Naidazaar postanowił osobiście zaprowadzić Lorda Feniksa przed Jego obliczę - w ten czy inny sposób. Nie skończyło się to dla Archonta najlepiej i po psychicznych torturach z rąk Jain Zar, zgodził się on oddać kobiecie jeden z transportowców. Jain Zar użyła transportowca by przedostać się na balkon Pałacu Asdrubaela Vecta, gdzie rozerwała na strzępy okoliczne oddziały Czarnego Serca. Rzeź przerwała Homunkuluska, która została wysłana na miejsce przez samego Vecta, by przekazać Sztormowi Ciszy że ta jest mile widziana na jego dworze. Komnata Tronowa Asdrubaela Vecta była oczywiście oblegana przez masę gości z najróżniejszych części Mrocznego Miasta, jednak to właśnie przybycie Jain Zar przykuło uwagę wszystkich. Matka Wyjących Banshee początkowo przemyślanie dobierała słowa, nie chcąc rozgniewać Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Stając przed Tronem poprosiła Lorda Vecta o pomoc. Kobiecie w słowo wszedł pewien drukharski arystokrata, który postanowił wykorzystać okazję by skomplementować wygląd Lorda Vecta. Asdrubael nakazał go zabić gdyż nie lubił, gdy komuś się przerywa. Przeprosił nawet za całą sytuację. Jain Zar uznała , że ta egzekucja miała ją wystraszyć i niezwykle się z tego powodu zdenerwowała: "- Jesteś przebiegłym, morderczym, pozbawionym litości tchórzem, Vect i nie zdołasz mnie zastraszyć swoimi gierkami! - ''zakrzyknęła Jain Zar, wyciągając przed siebie swoje ostrza. ''- Nie tchórzem! ''- zakrzyknął Vect. - ''Wszystko pozostałe, tak. Po tysiąckroć tak. I jestem z tego dumny. Ale nigdy nie byłem tchórzem. Tchórz padłby na twarz przed biczem, bez słowa zaakceptowałby swój los. Ambitni nigdy nie są tchórzami bo ryzykuje by osiągnąć swój cel. ''- Więc walcz ze mną, jeśli jesteś taki odważny.'' ''- Nie bądź niedorzeczna, Jain Zar. Nie po to pozbywałem się swoich wrogów, niszczyłem Domy Szlacheckie, doprowadzałem Shaa-dom do ruiny i wyniosłem się do pozycji władcy Commorragh, by teraz brudzić swoje ręce osobistym pojedynkiem."'' Po tej dyskusji Jain Zar uspokoiła się i poprosiła o dostarczenie jej Lady Maensith. Matka Wyjących Banshee przybyła do Commorragh z powodu przepowiedni, jaka została na nią zesłana. Światostatek Ulthwe, będący jeszcze wtedy całkowicie odseparowany od resztki Galaktyki przez wichry Osnowy, miał wyjść na ściężkę wojenną z innym Światostatkiem. Ten, jak się wydawało, niewinny konflikt miał doprowadzić do katastrofy, która miała znacząco wzmocnić Tą Która Pragnie i sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwo nowego Upadku. Lord Vect, po dowiedzeniu się że kataklizm ten nie zagraża Commorragh, stracił zainteresowanie całą historią. Po pewnych negocjacjach postanowił jednak pójść Jain Zar na rękę. Nakazał przyprowadzić Lady Maensith przed swoje oblicze a następnie przedstawił swojemu gościowi propozycję. Kobieta zostanie oddana Matce Banshee, jeśli ta wystąpi na Arenie nosząc barwy Kabały Czarnego Serca. Lord Feniks, założycielka jednego z Aspektów i promień nadziei dla mieszkańców Światostatków, miała walczyć i zabijać z imieniem Vecta na ustach. Po zastanowieniu Jain Zar postanowiła się zgodzić. Walcząc na Arenie thumb|132px|Sztandar Kabały Czarnego SercaPrzy następnych Igrzyskach, które na żywo obserwowało miliony mieszkańców Commorragh, Jain Zar wystąpiła ze sztandarem Kabały Czarnego Serca. Mroczne Miasto szalało, gdyż implikacje były jasne - pół-bogini "tych gorszych Eldarów" była teraz wojowniczką Lorda Vecta, która będzie walczyć, cierpieć a może nawet umierać dla przyjemności Prawdziwej Rasy. Jain Zar zabiła jedną z Sukkubów jeszcze w szatni, by potem z zakrwawionymi brońmi wyjść na piaskową Arenę. Przez większość spektaklu Cicha Burza walczyła z grupą czterech Wych, pokonując po kolei każdą z nich, aż z ostatniej pozostały zaledwie resztki. W czasie pobytu na Arenie Jain Zar była w stanie ujrzeć oko Tej Która Pragnie, obserwujące z daleka całe to przedstawienie. Mogła wyczuć Jej zachwyt, gdy widziała poziom dekadencji jaki rozgrywał się w tej części Commorragh. Jain Zar zastanawiała się, czy jako jedyna widzi spojrzenie Slaanesh, czy po prostu reszta Mrocznych Eldarów udawała nieświadomość, by nie oszaleć. Pomimo widowiskowości jaką prezentowała Jain Zar, jej czas na Arenie nie był skończony. Lord Vect przygotował dla niej ostatnią niespodziankę. Przez resztę występu Jain Zar musiała walczyć ze obrzydliwą Wychbestią - straszliwym, humanoidalnym behemotem, w ciele którego uwięzione były różnorakie Kamienie Dusz. Co gorsza wewnątrz tego straszliwego stwora Homunkulusy potajemnie skryły demona Slaanesha, który był w stanie pożreć duszę skrytą w pancerzu Jain Zar. Sztorm Ciszy walczyła z całych sił, starając się zwalczyć potężną abominację, która nacierała na jej ciało, umysł i duszę. To samo krwiożercze pragnienie z jej przeszłości zaczęło znowu ją wzywać. Wychbestia sama w sobie była straszliwym przeciwnikiem - fakt że w czasie walki Jain Zar musiała tłumić swoją naturę, tylko utrudniał konfrontację. Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta liczył że walka skończy się na jeden z dwóch sposobów. Bardziej porządany scenariusz zakładał, że by wygrać Jain Zar podda się swoim instynktom, w pełni przyjmując skorumpowaną osobowość Wychy, którą Lord Vect mógłby manipulować. Ten drugi zakładał natomiast że Sztorm Ciszy zginie w walce i jej dusza zostanie pożarta. Jain Zar, chociaż z wielkim trudem, zdołała zabić Wychbestię i utrzymać kontrolę nad swymi pragnieniami, zachwycając jednocześnie publiczność. Wtedy nadszedł kluczowy moment - Jain Zar wiedziała że Vect może ją zdradzić w dowolnym momencie. Mógł odmówić oddania jej Lady Maensith i nakazać zabić Lorda Feniksa. Tłumy byłyby wściekłe, ale Najwyższy Archont nie potrzebował ich zgody. Z drugiej strony, nic nie zyskiwał tracąc ich życzliwość. Ten aspekt przeważył. Lady Maensith została przekazana Jain Zar a obydwie kobiety natychmiast opuściły Commorragh.thumb|182px|Jain Zar masakrująca Orków Ocalenie Ulthwe Dzięki pomoc Lady Maensith Sztormowi Ciszy udało się przedostać do Zatoki Hydry, gdzie uwięziony był Światostatek Ulthwe. Następnie dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu i umiejętnościom bojowym udało jej się pokonać Strażnika Tajemnic, który skrył się w Pajęczym Trakcie i próbował doprowadzić do miedzyświatostatkowego konfliktu. Stos Zmory Kiliaka W 838.M41 imperialna misja xenologiczna wylądowała na Dziewiczym Świecie Kiliak, bezczeszcząc schowane tam artefakty Eldarów. Tak wielkie świętokractwo sprowadziło na nich gniew Światostatków Biel-Tan i Ulthwe. Połączony atak obydwu Światostatków poprowadzony został przez Jain Zar i grupę jej 100 Banshee. Imperialne siły zostały absolutnie zmasakrowane. Ciała ludzi zostały spalone a ich prochy rozsypane we wszystkie strony, w ramach pokuty za to czego dokonali na Kiliaku. Polowanie na Władców Nocy "Talos: Xarl, odpowiedz mi! Xarl: Na północy. Bliżej frontu. Brak potwierdzenia, walki są tutaj dosyć intensywne. Adhemar: Jestem za daleko żeby potwierdzić Talos: Ja tak samo. Cyrion? Mercutian? Cyrion: Trochę...zajęty. Mercutian: Za daleko. Nic nie widzę. Zajęty walką. Uzas: Dusze dla Pożeracza Dusz! Czaszki na Tron z Czaszek! Wszyscy: CIEBIE NIKT NIE PYTAŁ!" - voxowy dialog w Oddziale Talosa Pod koniec 41 milenium eldarscy Prorocy doznali wizji - Prorok z Władców Nocy miał ponownie zjednoczyć Legion a następnie nakierować go na Światostatek Ulthwe. Analizując przyszłości Eldarzy doszli do wniosku że tym prorokiem jest Talos Valcoran - lider jednej z najpotężniejszych band Władców Nocy, który podobnie jak jego genetyczny ojciec cierpiał na różnorakie wizje. thumb|274px|Talos w bojuBy zapobiec tragedii, Eldarzy postanowili interweniować. Na ich prośbę Jain Zar postanowiła udać się na polowanie. Jej celem był Marine uznany za Proroka. Sztorm Ciszy i towarzyszący jej oddział wojowników z Ulthwe zaatakowali w czasie gdy Władcy Nocy przeprowadzali najazd na imperialną planetę Tsagualsa. Jain Zar agresywną burzą, niszczącą każdego Kosmicznego Marine jaki stanął jej na drodzę. Władcy Nocy, nie wiedząc z kim mają do czynienia, nazwali ją "Prześladowcą z Pustki" (ang. Void Stalker). W wyniku ataku niemal każdy członek Bandy Talosa został zabity. W końcu doszło do walki pomiędzy Jain Zar i samym Talosem. Władca Nocy był doświadczonym wojownikiem pamiętającym czasy Herezji Horusa, jednak nie był w stanie pokonać Lorda Feniksa w walce. Zdołał jednak zadać Jain Zar kilka ciężkich ran. Chcąc ratować tych członków oddziału którzy jeszcze żyli, Talos objął Jain Zar a następnie zdetonował trzymany w ręce granat. Potężna eksplozja zabiła Kosmicznego Marine. Jain Zar była jednak w stanie przeżyć wybuch, próbując odczołgać swoje niemal rozerwane ciało jak najdalej od pola bitwy. Daleko jednak nie zaszła - Malcharion, Drednot Chaosu służący pod rozkazami Talosa, szybko dotarł na miejsce i rozdeptał jej czaszkę. Zbroja Jain Zar jednak przetrwała i została później zabezpieczona przez Eldarów. Po odpowiednich naprawach została ona przekazana nowemu Egzarchowi, którego dusza i osobowość zostały starte przez Cichą Burzę. Jak miało się jednak okazać, nie tylko Jain Zar "przeżyła" swoją śmierć. Genoziarno Talosa zostało cudem ocalone a następnie zaimplementowane u nowego rekruta imieniem Decimus. Decimus w następnych latach przejął kontrolę nad resztką Bandy Talosa a następnie doprowadził do zjednoczenia wszystkich band Władców Nocy pod swoją komendą. Pod sztandarem Decimusa Kosmiczni Marines ruszyli w kierunku gromadzącej się floty Abaddona Profanatora. Tam Decimus dostał zadanie od Mistrza Wojny - zaatakować Światostatek Ulthwe, by ten nie przeszkodził mu w jego planach dotyczących 13 Czarnej Krucjaty... Krucjata Acherońska thumb|358px|Jain Zar i MachaJain Zar pojawiła się w czasie Krucjaty Acherońskiej, by objawić się Arcyprorokini Światostatku Biel-Tan, Mache. Macha w tym czasie prowadziła cichy konflikt z Autarchą Kyrem. Kyre wprowadził Światostatek na pola Krucjaty prowadzony przez przepowiednie dotyczącą Włóczni Khaine'a, tajemnej broni o potężnej mocy. Macha jednak nie ufała przepowiedni. Jain Zar służyła w czasie walk jako doradca dla Machy. To ona poinformowała Machę o niewierności w szeregach Autarchy i zachęcała Arcyprorokinię by stanęła naprzeciw tyranii Kyre'a. Jain Zar oczywiście mogłaby zakończyć cały konflikt ukazując się Biel-Tanowi i używając swojego autorytetu jako Lord Feniks by obalić Autarchę, ale Cicha Burza uznała że cała ta wojna lepiej przygotuje Eldarów na "trudne czasy" jakie miały nadejść. Rozbicie Biel-Tan i II Wojna w Pajęczym Trakcie thumb|308px|Masqua Slaanesha i Skarbrand prowadzący najazd na Biel-TanWkrótce po katastrofie jaką było powstanie Wielkiej Wyrwy połączone siły sług Khorne'a i Slaanesha przeprowadziły najazd na Świat Uciekinierów o nazwie Ursulia. Dzięki temu ruchowi siły Chaosu zyskały dotęp do Bramy Osnowy prowadzącej do Światostatku Biel-Tan. Gdy siły pod dowództwem Masquy Slaanesha i Skrabranda uderzyły na Bietl-Tan, Jain Zar dołączyła do obrony eldarskiego Światostatka. Niemniej nawet zaangażowanie Lorda Feniksa na nic by się nie zdało, gdyby nie przybycie Yvraine, która stworzyła Awatara Ynneada który był w stanie przegnać demonicznych napastników. Jain Zar i inni Lordowie Feniksowie pojawili się również w trakcie II Wojny w Pajęczym Trakcie, wspierajac siły Ynnari w walce z wojskami Ahrimana. Opis Umiejętności thumb|330px|Jain Zar, Lord Feniks i założycielka Banshee walcząca z OrkamiJak można się spodziewać po Lordzie Feniksie, Jain Zar jest potężną wojowniczką, mającą tysiąclecia doświadczenia na polu bitwy. Jain Zar jest uosobieniem filozofii stojącej za Wyjącymi Banshee - definicją jej siły jest niesamowita szybkość oraz umiejętności akrobatyczne, stojące na podobnym (bądź wyższym) poziomie co te prezentowane przez Arlekinów. Podobnie jak jej uczniowie, Jain Zar używa w trakcie walk przerażającej siły wrzasku, która wprowadza jej wrogów w stan niekontrolowanego strachu. Uzbrojenie Jain Zar posiada oczywiście śmiercionośny arsenał, w skład którego wchodzą: *'Zbroja Feniksa - '''Lordowie Feniksów noszą starożytne, bezcenne Zbroje Aspektów, stworzone z takim kunsztem że są w stanie przetrzymać atak niemal każdej broni. *'Maska Jain Zar - 'pierwsza i najwspanialsza z Masek Banshee, posiadająca umiejętność zamieniania przerażliwego jęku w niszczącą falę dźwięku, rozrywającą umysły wszystkich istot dookoła. *'Zhai Morenn - 'zwane również "Ostrzem Zniszczenia", ostrze to zostało stworzone tysiąclecia temu, jednak wciąż zachowuje większość swojej oryginalnej mocy. To jedno z niewielu ostrzy które przetrwało Upadek. Niezwykle lekki i zabójczy. *'Jainas Mor - 'zwane również "Cichą Śmiercią", to broń zakończona trzema ostrzami, stworzonymi w anty-ogniu Osnowy. Gdy Jain Zar rzuca tą bronią, z ostrzy wylatują czarne płomienie, które masakrują wszystko dookoła nim wrócą do swojej właścicielki. Ciekawostki *Jain Zar poznała Eldrada gdy ten był jeszcze młodym, buntowniczym uczniem Prorokini z Ulthwe. *Jain Zair jest trzecią (po Asdrubaelu Vectcie i Abaddonie Profanatorze) postacią Codexową która wystąpiła w serii gier Dawn of War. Źródła ''Jain Zar: Storm of Silence (Gav Thrope) pg. 1-90 Codex: Eldar (6th Edition), pp. 57, 65 Void Stalker (Aaron Dembski-Bowden) Planetstrike (5th Edition), pg. 55 Kategoria:Lordowie Feniksowie Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Eldarów Kategoria:Wyjące Banshee Kategoria:Ynnari